Nutheart's Adventures
Prologue A gray tabby molly was given to another housefolk. She sat in a cage. The car shook the the cage around. She meowed in terror, the housefolks anger scent was strong; it rattled the cage with a large pink paw yowling. The molly stopped and swallowed. She curled up at the back of the cage and closed her eyes. Sadness rose in her. How could they just give me up? After everything we've been through, okay we haven't been through that much but still...me Nutterbutter just give me away to them, she thought to herself. She drifted into a sleep full of sadness and anger. Chapter 1: Living in Fear Rain poured down hard when Nutterbutter woke up to her untidy home. She pulled herself up from her nest of a broken box. She stumbled up and carefully made her way down the tall pile of litter. She landed on the ground gracefully. Nutterbutter carefully and quietly made her way to the living room. A ripped-up, old, green couch sat with more junk on it. The floor was a pale white rug, but was browning from the lack of being cleaned. a wooden rocking chair sat in a dark corner, the bottom full of bite and scratch marks. The walls were moldy, with pale green and white striped paper falling off from it. Almost no light came from the window. Gray clouds drifted in the sky but were replaced by more. She turned her head away and looked to the other side of the room to see the shiny silver bowls of food and water. She quickly went under a short, chipping table, the top of it scrapping Nutterbutter's back. She peeked her head out and looked from side to side and warily crept out. No sign of it, it must be outside, she thought. She ran at full speed to the bowls and ate in fast gulps. The food was old but she didn't care. She swiftly turned her head to the water and began lapping it as fast as she could, almost choking. She turned her head sharply as she heard the door open and heard heavy paws pattering on the floor getting closer and closer to her. Terror flew in her belly as she saw the large outline getting closer fast, it's sharp teeth gleamed in the little light there was. She sprang under the table while the beast snapped it's jaws at her tail. She then leaped out and ran fast back to the tower of junk. She began climbing it it when she felt the jaws clamp around her tail. She screeched in pain and fell back on the dirty floor; it shook it's head fast and hard. She flew along with it, screeching louder. Then she heard louder steps coming to them and an angry howl; the beast backed away whining with it's tail between it's legs and ran away. It was a housefolk, it yowled loudly in her face and batted her hard on the head. She jumped on her junk pile and watched the housefolk leave. Dumb dog! Dumb housefolk! Is this going to be the rest of my life forever? Chapter 2: Freedom Edit A few days had past since her fight with the dog, it was now cloudy and chilly outside. I can't take this anymore! I have to get out of here! tonight I will find my way out... ************* The dusk light shimmered into her box. She hopped down and went behind some junk beside the door. Her housefolk walked up to it and opened it. This is it! The molly thought dashing out, the housefolk screamed and grabbed her. Pain went through her back leg, and about ready to give up she thought. You know what's going to happen if you do, this is your one and only chance to escape. The thought gave her extra strength and she turned her head around to the housefolks leg and bite deep into it's flesh. It screeched and let go of her. She toke the chance and ran as fast as she could, she went slower then shed hoped because of her leg. She heard the housefolk chasing after her. I have to leave this whole area, I have to go into the forest. She thought her three legs like springs. She turned to the cover of trees and raced into the undergrowth. She kept running until she couldn't hear the housefolk anymore. Her lungs burning, she fell to the ground breathing quick. When she got her breath back she stumbled up and looked around. I did it! she thought happily. The happiness didn't last long. What do I do now? she thought looking behind her. Now I have to get back to the houses, but stay away from that one.... which way was that? she asked herself looking behind her, side to side and forward. I ran a lot farther than I thought... Chapter 3: Dangerous Choices Edit A half moon had past since she escaped the housefolk nest. she was wondering around in the forest. I have to find somewhere safe to live. she thought to herself. she was sniffing the ground as she walked and stopped to scent something. Cats? she lifted her head to look where she was and a bad scent touched her nose. She wrinkled it and looked over. A garbage dump! the scent of cats all but forgotten, she padded to it, a silver chain fence was around it. she found a hole and squeezed in, leaving clumps of fur behind. She nosed around the garbage. Turkey! she thought proudly at her sense of smell. she ate the meat and nosed for some more. A hole was in the trash. Is it a mouse hole? She sniffed it to be welcomed by a sharp nip to the tip of her nose. "Ow!" she yowled and backed away. warm blood went over her mouth. she blinked her eyes open to see a swarm of rats. She screamed and climbed up a garbage pile, she slipped down. the rats began to swarm on her. she screeched at how many there were and the sting of the bites. then she heard screeching and some of the rats taken off her. she looked up to see five cats battling them. A broad shouldered short cream tabby she-cat battled next to a sleek gray tom. a yellow tabby tom fought with a huge one. a dusky she-cat toke the cream ones place and she came over to Nutterbutter and grabbed her neck and pulled her out of the hole in the fence. The three other cats fallowed. "What kind of idiot are you!?" the cream and white she-cat snarled. Nutterbutter stumbled back just to fall into the yellow tom. she jumped away from him. "I-I didn't know..." she mumbled. "You didn't know?" the she-cat hissed. Suddenly the yellow tabby tom stepped forward. "Enough Lilydawn, shes just a lost kittypet." he meowed, Nitterbutter couldn't tell if he was being rude or not. "Yes Yellowstar." Lilydawn growled. Yellowstar turned his green eyes to Nutterbutter. "What's your name?" he asked, swishing his tail. They are wild, I remember dad getting outside one time and fighting with some rogues, I shouldn't let them know i'm a housecat. but what should I call myself? my mother didn't take good care of me so Blossom became a mother to me, and she a blossoms petal mark on her heart... she thought to herself. "My name is Nutheart." Chapter 4: A New Home Edit A half moon had past and Nutheart had become part of the clan. she sat with Lilydawn. "Let's get to that patrol." she meowed harshly. Nutheart fallowed Lilydawn to Petalfang's patrol. "We are heading for the ThunderClan border." she mewed and set off. They were near the twolegplace when her friend halted. she sniffed the air, the fur along her spine prickling. "Twolegs have been here! not long ago!" she growled. Petalfang flexed her claws and hissed when a short young twoleg came out of the bushes, it's eyes lit up when it saw the cats, it squealed and ran to them. "Attack!" Petalfang screeched and leaped onto the twolegkit. Lilydawn fallowed, while Nutheart watched in horror. She springed onto Petalfang and bit her. Lilydawn slipped off as they did, the twolegkit ran away screaming. "Why did you do that?!" Nutheart asked. "Why did you bit me?" Petalfang snarled. "The poor thing didn't do anything!" Nutheart growled. "It was going to scar off all the prey!" Petalfang screeched. Nutheart turned and fled, she heard Lilydawn calling after her. Chapter 5: 2nd thoughts Edit "Nutheart wait!" she heard Lilydawn yowl. she stopped. "Why?" she asked. "I don't belong here Lilydawn! I need twolegs! I need my twolegs..." her voice trailed off. Lilydawn grew softer. "I understand." she mewed. "How?" Nutheart asked, baffled. "Me and Petalfang... were born kittypets, she was so kind... but... but she left us behind, we didn't know were else to go so.. we came here. Petalfang has never trusted them since, but I hate having blood in my mouth when I eat, I hate having fleas in my fur, I hate having to sleep in the cold darkness..." "What are you saying?" Nutheart asked narrowing her eyes. "I'm coming with you Nutheart." Lilydawn whispered. "What?" Nutheart asked baffled. "We leave tonight." Lilydawn meowed padding away, her short fluffy tail brushing Nutheart's face. Nutheart closed her eyes. I'm coming home. Chapter 6: This is the start of our adventure Edit The sky was pure black, no moon or stars shined, it was the perfect night to escape. Lilydawn led her to a hidden passage out of camp so no one notice. This is the start of our adventure. she thought to herself. The only way she knew where Lilydawn was, was her scent and her tail tip on Nutheart's nose. they left the clans, and the moon came out from behind clouds and shined brightly down on them, it showed them that they were in a small ditch. "Let's get some food, then find a place to rest, then we can move on in the morning." Lilydawn meowed. "I'll go this way, you go that way." she meowed pointing her tail. Nutheart did as she said. she soon picked up the scent of mouse. she spotted it nibbling on a seed. It must be out at night because there is less to worry about. she thought pitying the tiny animal. she crouched, ready to spring, when a shadow fell over her, and heavy flapping was in her ears. She looked up in horror to see a huge bird swooping down to catch her. she screeched when it's talons sank into her skin, it began lifting her off the ground. "LIlydawn, help!" she screamed for the tabby she-cat. a moment later, she appeared in the bushes, a shrew in her jaws. She dropped it when she saw the bird. she flew at it's back, snarling, she bit down hard in it's neck. it screeched and dropped Nutheart and flew away. Nutheart struggled up, panting and shaking. "What was that?" she asked her voice shook. "An owl." Lilydawn replied. "I found a place to sleep, it wouldn't be a good idea to hunt more with that around." she mewed and padded off. She's not even worried about me, all she wants is to get to my twolegs. Nutheart thought sadly, then another thought struck her. What if she takes them from me? to be all hers... No she wouldn't do that... would she? Chapter 7: Don't leave me! Edit Almost a half moon had past since the start of their journey. they were close, Nutheart knew it. they went through farmland, and they came across a fence. It was far too tall to climb. "We're going to have to squeeze through." Lilydawn meowed, scrapping away the earth at the bottom of the fence. After a bit, Lilydawn stopped and began to squeeze. then suddenly, half way out, she stopped. "I'm stuck." she hissed, thrashing around. her tail hit Nutheart's face. "Stop!" she hissed. "I will push you." she meowed. putting her paws onto Lilydawn's hind paws. She pushed hard, Lilydawn screeched and tumbled out. Nutheart peeked through to see clumps of her fur stuck on the fence, and her back patchy. She began to squeeze her way through, it was easy since she wasn't as plump as Lilydawn, then her hind paw wouldn't move. she tugged it, and pain blazed through it. she closed her eyes and wailed in a high-pitched scream. "What?!" Lilydawn asked startled. "I'm stuck!" Nutheart screeched. Lilydawn padded over and tugged at her neck, the pain in her leg worsened. "Stop!" she yowled. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Lilydawn asked annoyed. "I..I don't know..." Nutheart replied. After hours, Lilydawn tried to help, but Nutheart wouldn't move. it was morning when she got stuck, and now it was moon-high. Lilydawn suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry Nutheart, but I have to go on without you." she mewed turning away. "No! Lilydawn! Don't leave me!" Nutheart wailed and started struggling. but it was no use. Lilydawn was already out of sight, and Nutheart still wouldn't move. Greif hit in her throat. I will never see my family again... Chapter 8: Setting off again Edit Two days had past since Nutheart had gotten stuck, she was hungry, needed water. she lied on the ground. she didn't blink when flies flew around her face. At the edge of her vision, she saw a ball of fluff coming to her. she didn't move, the only sigh of life in her was the rise and fall of her flank. she heard the white fluff say something, but it was to muffled to understand. the fluff dug a hole next to her and slipped in. Nutheart felt pain in her legs as something pushed them. then the pain turned into pounding, no more pain, as she slid out from the hole. she was too weak to try and get up, but the fluff carried her away into a grassy clearing. everything went black then. ******************************** Bright light flooded into a den of grass, it was yellow, and green, you could see nothing but the blue sky above the tall stems. Nutheart looked at her wound to see it have leaves around it, she felt much better. then she remembered the fuzz ball that saved her. Thank you. She began to try and stand when the grass started to shiver and break. fear rose in her throat at the scent of dog. then the grass broke open to show a short, curly, fluffy, white dog. it bounced in happiness at the sight of her. "Your awake!" she howled. "W-what?" Nutheart asked, confused. "How can I understand you?" she asked again. "I'm a cat dummy!" she barked. "No, your a dog." Nutheart mewed. "Em, no I'm not, what makes you think so?" the pup cocked her head in question. "Anyway, did you do this?" she asked the hyper thing. "Yes! my mommy showed me." she squealed. "Who's your mom?" Nutheart asked. "Her names Puffy Pants, shes a tabby kitty like you." the pupling replied joyfully. Shes pretty dumb, but at the same time pretty smart, and she is just a pup. "You can leave whenever you like. but may I ask your name? My names Luna" the puppy squeaked. "It's Nutheart, thank you so much for what you've done." Nutheart mewed. "Your welcome." Luna barked. "I'm going to go now." Nutheart meowed. "Okay, I'll walk you to the best exit." Luna sneezed and led the way. they exited the grass to a thunderpath. "Thank you for all you've done." Nutheart meowed. "Don't mention it, I hope I see you again Nutheart." Luna yipped. Nutheart dipped her head and left. she crossed the path and went into a city. Chapter 9: Home at Last Edit Nutheart hid in an ally, she watched as cars went past at lightning speed. she held her breath when she felt a tap on her shoulder. she opened her eyes to see a kit in front of her. "Watch the lights change color, green means they will go, Yellow means they will slow, then red means they will stop." he meowed. his dark gray coat fluffed out. "Thank you." Nutheart mewed to him. he dipped his head and sat on the hard ground beside the thunderpath. she sat a little way away from him and watched the light. it was on yellow. then it turned red. the cars stopped. she saw the kit walk normally across, she did as he did, her heart pounded. She made it to the other side while the kit padded into a small creek and to the other side to be greeted by his mother. suddenly Nutheart noticed something she turned her head back to the other side of the thunderpath to see a small store, with a broken sigh. I remember that! She thought and she quickened her pace. I remember everything! then a sudden scent hit her nose. Home... she thought, half skipping. she limped, through buildings. and stores. then she stopped at a sigh. It was the street her home was on! she ran past everything. and sat in front of the house that stood in front of her. Home...! she thought running up to the door and tried to open it. it wouldn't move. No.. No! She looked to where the cars were, nothing there. They must be doing something. she figured. she padded to the house next to it. to see a group of cats eating kittypet food. two kits and a mother. "Leave this is not your food!" the queen yowled. "I'm just waiting for my housefolk to get back home, I won't harm you." Nutheart meowed. the queen grew softer. "I'm sorry, my mate left me today and I'm just a bit upset, there's enough food to share." she meowed softly. "I'm so sorry." Nutheart meowed. "Don't be, he was a flea-bag." Nutheart ate with the kits staring at her. "You are my brothers daughter, yes?" the queen suddenly asked. "What?" Nutheart asked then she remembered her father telling her how he once lived outside with two sisters, which both looked like Nutheart. I must have gotten my pelt from them. she thought. "Yes." Nutheart replied. "Kin are always welcomed. I'm glad to see hes doing well." the queen purred. "So what's your name? my name is Poolflower, and these are my kits, Zig-zag, and Stripey." she meowed. She has a clan name. Nutheart thought. "I'm Nutheart." she responded. "Pretty name." Poolflower mewed. "You may rest until your housefolk return." Poolflower added. "Thank you so much." Nutheart mewed and padded under a chair and drifted to sleep. **************** Nutheart's eyes opened. Night! I missed them! she thought. she got up and ran to the door. I can't take one more moment away. She began to chirp, then meow, then wail. no answer. sadly, Nutheart curled up sadness stabbed her heart. then suddenly then door cracked. she jumped up and meowed. then a surprised voice sounded. and then she saw them. her housefolk. They carefully picked her up. she began to purr. then all of them, rubbed her. happiness bubbled up inside of Nutheart. Me Nutheart, made it, made it all the way to the end. I will keep my name in honer of ShadowClan. Epilogue Nutheart sat in the window with her brother, who she herself had made a warrior, Strikefire. they sat waiting for their housefolk to return. The car pulled up and they got out of it, one carried a box. "I wonder what it is?" Strikefire asked. "Maybe a new toy." mewed Blossomheart. the housefolk opened the door and the one went upstairs. The three cats fallowed. the housefolk closed the door. Strikefire tried to peek at what it was under the door, but it was too narrow. Then the door opened and a she-cat stood there. she was cream and white tabby, amber eyes, short fluffy tail. she knew this cat. "You." Nutheart snarled. "Nutheart?" the she-cat asked, baffled. "Lilydawn." she spat the name. The door then closed. Her... Well at lest I got here first. Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon Category:Completed Story